


Death Offering

by vkw10



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkw10/pseuds/vkw10
Summary: Nikki still hadn’t decided what to call him, but the death offering had been the right thing to do.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Death Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene, between _A Civil Campaign_ and _Winterfair Gifts._ For the Bujold ficathon 2009.

__

“Do I call you Da when you and Mama are married?”

Miles blinked, then glanced at Ekaterin. She’d been smiling faintly, watching them with Fat Ninny, but now her face was exquisitely composed. He looked back at Nikki. “I haven’t thought about what you will call me. It would be awkward for you to continue calling me Lord Vorkosigan when I’m your stepda.”

Nikki nodded silently.

“If you were a baby, I would expect you to call me Da. But you remember your Da, so you may want to keep that name for him. Of course, your mother and I hope to give your several sibs who will call me Da. It may be easier if you call me Da, too.” Miles studied Nikki a moment, resisting the temptation to glance up at Ekaterin again. Nikki looked confused.

“I would be pleased if you decided to call me Da, but you don’t have to. You could call me Father. Or, you could say Papa like the greekies call their fathers. If your mother approves, you could call me Miles.” He stole a glance at Ekaterin, before looking back at his future stepson. “You don’t have to decide today. You can think about it and talk with your mother, then decide.”

Nikki nodded solemnly. He stroked Fat Ninny again, then asked, “Is he too old to ride?” The conversation turned to riding lessons and Miles relaxed.

***

“If I decide to call you Da after the wedding, will I call your mother Grandmere? And your father Grandda?” Nikki’s question rang out across the table.

The Vicereine didn’t hesitate. “You can start calling me Grandmere now. I’ve wanted grandchildren for years, so there’s no need to wait for the wedding.”

“But what if I don’t decide to call him Da? Can I still call you Grandmere?” Nikki sounded pleased, but anxious.

“Certainly you can. You’ll be my grandson when your mother marries Miles, no matter what you choose to call him.” Cordelia smiled warmly, and a bit smugly, at Nikki.

“And you may begin calling me Grandda now, lad. I shall enjoy having a grandson.” Aral’s voice rumbled reassuringly.

Miles grinned at Nikki. “Well, that’s settled. I’m earning major good son points by marrying your mother and securing a ready-made grandson, Nikki. Please start practicing those new names soon. And while we’re talking about names,” he glanced at Madam Vorthys, “may I call you Aunt Helen, as Ekaterin does?”

“Of course, you may, Miles. Will you also be calling the Professor uncle?”

The Professora’s calm query made her husband laugh. “No, my dear, he will not. As pleased as I am to have Miles as a nephew-in-law, I don’t think calling me uncle is quite appropriate when we work together so often.”

“I completely agree, sir. I called Simon Illyan uncle until I went to the Academy, but it didn’t feel right when he became a superior officer. Better not to draw attention to our new relationship during investigations.” Miles noticed that Nikki was still ignoring his dessert and asked, “Do you have other questions, Nikki?”

“Not ‘xactly a question, but I wish I could ‘splain to my Da that if I do decide to call you Da, I haven’t forgotten him.” Nikki’s low voice trembled a bit. Miles could feel Ekaterin tense at the plaintive note in Nikki’s voice.

“Hmm, I sometimes want to talk with my grandda or with Sargeant Bothari. So I burn a death offering and talk to them. They can’t talk back, of course, but sometimes it helps to talk with them anyway,” Miles mused. “Would you like to burn a death offering to your da? I could help you set it up, then leave you to talk to him. Or we could ask your cousin Vassily or one of your uncles to help you.” Miles didn’t mention the possibility of Ekaterin helping Nikki with the death offering. She would do anything for her son, but Miles thought that burning an offering to that ass Tien was probably the last thing she needed to do.

Nikki looked across at his mother. “Can Lord Vorkosigan help me burn an offering to Da? Would that be okay? I’d rather have him than Cousin Vassily.”

Ekaterin thought a moment. “Yes, I think it’s a good idea. Your future stepda helping you remember your own da seems right.”

“Good.” Nikki nodded decisively, before looking at Miles again. “Can we do it soon?”

“We could fly down in the morning before everyone else arrives. We’d have to leave early.” Miles suggested.

“Okay. I’ll go to bed early tonight.” Nikki said and tucked into his brillberry pie again.

Madam Vorthys gave Miles an approving smile, before asking Ekaterin what she planned to wear to Dono and Olivia’s betrothal party.

***

Miles helped Nikki set up the tripod brazier at Tien Vorsoisson’s grave, then asked, “May I add an offering? Or would you rather this be just your offering?”

Nikki hesitated. “You can add something. It’s like Mama said, you're helping me tell him that I remember him.”

Miles cut a lock of hair and slipped it into the brazier next to Nikki’s own offering. “Do you want me to help light the fire before I go back to the lightflyer?”

“No, sir, I can light it.” Nikki’s voice trembled a bit, but his hands were steady. Miles laid a hand on his shoulder, then walked away.

He stood by the lightflyer with Roic, watching Ekaterin’s son light the small flame. Miles could hear the boy’s voice, but couldn’t make out the words. He hoped this offering was the right thing to do. Lately, he’d caught Nikki looking troubled at times. He knew Nikki liked him. He knew Nikki had enjoyed his mother’s spectacular proposal in the Council Chamber. But as little as he had liked Tien Vorsoisson, he could understand that Nikki felt torn between his dead father and his soon-to-be stepda. Perhaps this offering would help him feel less disloyal, less like he was letting Miles replace Tien.

The flame had burnt out and Miles could see Nikki struggling with the brazier. “Roic, would you walk over and wait nearby? Not too close, but near enough to suggest you’re willing to help?”

“Yes, milord.” Roic walked over, pausing at the edge of the Vorsoisson plot. After a moment, Nikki looked up and said something to him. Roic stepped to his side and helped him brush out the brazier and pack it away. They walked toward Miles together, Nikki carrying the brazier box.

“Thank you, sir Do you think we’ll be back before my cousins arrive?” Nikki’s face was a bit pale, but his clear young voice rang out easily.

“Perhaps, if we eat our breakfast while Roic pilots the lightflyer. If not, we’ll be back soon after and you can show them around as soon as we’ve changed clothes.” Miles climbed in after Nikki and the two began exploring Ma Kosti’s breakfast basket as Roic slid into the pilot’s seat.

***

They arrived while Nikki’s cousins were descending from the second of the two aircars dispatched to fetch Ekaterin’s family for this first visit to Vorkosigan Surleau. Ekaterin and the Professora were hugging children, while the Professor boomed welcomes. Vassily Vorsoisson stood by, looking uncomfortable, as Ekaterin’s brothers helped their wives muster the children for introductions to the approaching Viceroy and Vicereine.

Miles strode over to Vassily. The man was a bit of a fool, but he’d been courteous enough at that impromptu luncheon following their surprise betrothal. They had invited him because Nikki shouldn’t be completely cut off from his father’s family, so it was up to Miles to make the man welcome. “Vorsoisson, welcome to Vorkosigan Surleau! Did you have a good flight?”

“Ah, good morning, My Lord Auditor. Yes, the flight was fine.” Vassily glanced uneasily at Miles’ formal suit, then at his own more casual civvies. “Umm, I’m afraid I misunderstood your message, though, I should have worn uniform.”

“No, no, this is a casual family weekend.” Miles hesitated, then went on. “Nikki wanted to burn a death offering to his father, so I escorted him. As soon as he calms down a bit, we’ll put the brazier away and change.”

“Ah, that’s … good of you. I hadn’t thought you knew or liked my cousin well enough to burn an offering.” Vassily stumbled, embarrassed at his own bluntness.

“No, I didn’t like him. But I will always respect his place as Nikki’s father,” Miles said, then turned to call to Nikki. “Nikki, come greet your cousin and let him help you put away the brazier before you change.”

“Yes, sir. Good morning, Cousin Vassily.” Nikki ran over, took the brazier box from Roic, and started up the steps with Vassily and Roic following. Miles watched a moment, before turning to greet his soon-to-be relatives. Nikki still hadn’t decided what to call him, but the death offering had been the right thing to do.


End file.
